The Grossery Gang: Comical Shoppin'
The Grossery Gang: Comical Shoppin', simply known as Comical Shoppin', is a comic strip created and drawn by DeviantArt deviant, PugBrownies. It premiered in April 25, 2019 with the release of Telephone Disorder. It is based off The Grossery Gang, a popular toy brand made by toy company, Moose Toys. Overview Strips are regularly set in a black and white environment. The world seems to be simply white but also seems to have locations, according to mentions that characters do. The strips usually use Back Issues BB, a font used for comics frequently. The main protagonist from the strip is Chunky Chili Sauce, followed by the deuteragonist, Sticky Soda and then Stinky Cheese, the tritagonist. Strips are divided into arcs, which work like seasons in TV series while the strips work like the episodes. Aside from the three aforementioned characters, there are another seven main characters; Gooey Smooch, Shampoop, Rough Toilet Paper, Awful Apple, Chunky Cheesecake, Putrid Pancakes and Terrible Tomato Sauce. There also twenty-one major characters, thirty-nine supporting characters and eight minor characters. There are three types of strips; the Regular Strips, Bad Soy's Bad Days and The Life Of The Trashed Cans. Strip types *'Regular Strips:' The regular and common strips that are released for The Grossery Gang: Comical Shoppin'. The strips don't have a colour and are simply black and white. These strips allow any character to appear in. *'Bad Soy's Bad Days:' The strips where Bad Soy and Burnt BBQ Sauce mostly appear in, where Bad Soy "upgrades" or gains body parts and ends up, regularly, shocking Burnt BBQ Sauce. The strips don't have a colour and are simply black and white. These strips can also feature characters from the main strips, and also rarely the Trashed Cans. *'The Life Of The Trashed Cans:' The strips where the Trashed Cans team mostly appears in, showing their life in the Store Room from Yucky Mart. The strips don't have a colour and are simply black and white. These strips don't allow characters from other strip types. Strips overview Trivia *The reason why PugBrownies wanted to make a comic strip about The Grossery Gang was because he loved the toy brand so much. *There was going to be a type of strips called Musical Rotten Biography, which starred Burp-rito and Knot Nice Pretzel. This was scrapped shortly after the release from "Telephone Disorder". **They would be depicted as Justin Bieber and Elvis Presley respectively, Burp-rito as Justin Bieburp and Knot Nice Pretzel as Elvis Pretzel. **The identities are based off their collector cards from The Grossery Gang. *Two prototypes were originally done. The first made it to twenty-four strips and the last one to twenty-nine, both done in PugBrownies' original account, WallyMatchstick. **The first prototype originally would feature Series 2 characters as of the twenty-third strip, making other characters disappear permanently from the strip. The last prototype only focused in Series 1 characters, something that would be implemented in the current version. **Originally, characters had coloured outlines and Itim was the font used for dialogues and text. **The last prototype featured The Life Of The Trashed Cans and Bad Soy's Bad Days, which would be implemented in the current version. However, The Life Of The Trashed Cans would consist of coloured characters and environment. **A strip type called Milestone Celebration was also implemented in both prototypes, but it was scrapped in the current version. *The strip is not for exclusive variants from grosseries or exclusive grosseries. *The reason why the strips are regularly done in black and white is because PugBrownies found it easier to draw them. Category:The Grossery Gang: Comical Shoppin'